Papuwa (2006)
Papuwa (パプワ) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Ami Shibata. The series originally aired in Japan between September 30, 2003 and March 30, 2004, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between August 8, 2006 and June 26, 2007. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Jason Douglas - Liquid *Luci Christian - Kotaro *Monica Rial - Papuwa 'Secondary Cast' *Chris Ayres - Oshodani *Christopher Kring - Shimizu *Eric Opella - Tanno *Jessica Boone - Nakamura *John Tyson - Komoro *K.C. Jones - Chocolate Romance, Kubota *Matt Culpepper - Koji *Mike MacRae - Harlem *Neil Cook - Chappy *Paul Oddo - Tiramisu *Paul Sidello - Ito *Rick Piersall - Gee *Rob Mungle - Rod *Tiffany Grant - Eguchi *Ty Mahany - Marker *Vic Mignogna - Arashiyama 'Minor Cast' *Andrew Love - Miyagi *Andy McAvin - Ginji *Blake Shepard - Baby Cocoa Plant (ep19), Baby Snail, Bat (ep15), Black Bear (ep1), Brown Bird (ep4), Chestnut (ep18), Dopey Bear, Fishie, Hamster, Red Hair Punk (ep5), Red Panda, Skeleton Warrior (ep15), Tezuka, Young Rod (ep16) *Bobby Gordon - Black Eyes Soldier, Whomp Rat Scout (ep17) *Brandon Scott Peters - Okita *Brittney Karbowski - Cute Girl (ep19), Young Marker (ep16) *Charlie Campbell - Rod's Dad (ep16) *Chris Patton - Gunma *Christopher Ayres - Evil Cocoa Queen (ep19) *Clint Bickham - Baby Snail, Bat (ep15), Brown Pelican, Chestnut (ep18), Crabby McCrab (ep13), Fishie, Hamster, Lobster, Mole (ep15), Moustache Punk (ep5), Pelican, Sassy Pelican, Skeleton Warrior (ep15), Tama *David Born - Cicada (ep5), Sekino the Panda (ep22) *Duc Nguyen - Yamagishi *Eddie Shannon, Jr. - Kinugasa, Purple Zombie *Eden Barerra - Brown Hair Trooper (ep4), Fishie, Helicopter Goof B (ep1), Komoro Family (ep10), Mr. Sloth, Unibrow Punk (ep5), Yakuza Dude B (ep4) *Eric Chase - Liquid's Father (ep9) *George Manley - Big Bear (ep16), Isami Kondo, Yakuza Boss (ep4) *Greg Ayres - Fujii, Fujii's Brother (ep18) *Illich Guardiola - Tottori *Jason Miesse - Skinhead Punk (ep5) *Jay Hickman - Gee's Dad (ep16), Shintaro *Jessica Boone - Cocoa Queen (ep19) *Joanne Bonasso - Cat (ep18), Umako *John Gremillion - Kimura, Sexy Lips Bartender *John Swasey - Baby Snail (ep10), Buffalo (ep9), Chubby Face Trooper (ep4), Giant Carp (ep17), Grasshopper (ep4), Hoshino, Komoro Family (ep10), Mecha Elephant (ep3), Mosa, Nakai Jr., Old Man (ep5), Umigishi, Yakuza Dude A (ep4) *K.C. Jones - Afro Punk (ep5), Aliens (ep16), Baby Cocoa Plant (ep19), Baby Snail, Bad Haircut Soldier (ep22), Bat (ep15), Bloody Nose Busuke, Brown Suit Scout (ep17), Chestnut (ep18), Contest M.C. (ep9), Crocodile, Faceless Assassin, Fishie, Fly (ep18), Frog, Froggy Frog, Glasses Soldier (ep22), Hamster, Harlem's Dad (ep16), Horse Racing Announcer (ep5), Kappa Zombie, Long Face Trooper (ep4), Magic Potion (ep10), Man Octopus, Potion, Red Panda, Red Raccoon (ep1), Rich Man (ep17), Skeleton Warrior (ep15), Sunglasses (ep18), Takeda, Tapir (ep1), Thug (ep10), Young Harlem (ep16), Young Koji (ep17) *Kelly Manison - Motherly Voice, The Voice (ep2) *Lee Stringer - Shark (ep1) *Leo Allan - Magic *Leraldo Anzaldua - Orange Hair Soldier (ep21), Takeuchi *Marcy Bannor - Ifuku *Mariela Ortiz - Market Scamin' Yui (ep3) *Mark X. Laskowski - Baby Snail (ep10), Blue Scat Mouse, Giant Clam Man (ep4), Great Man God, Komoro Family (ep10), Mole Zombie, Willow (ep20) *Marty Fleck - Kamui (ep7) *Matt Crawford - Yellow Dinosaur (ep7) *Mike McFarland - Hijikata Toshizou *Paul Hope - Hayashi *Paul Locklear - Donta "Donnie" *Paul Oddo - Punk Punk (ep5) *Rick Burford - Helicopter Goof A (ep1) *Rick Hayden - Narrator *Robert Kraft - Kintaro *Roberto Garcia - Taco Taguchi *Shannon Emerick - Jocker, Rich Woman (ep17), Young Gee (ep16) *Ty Mahany - Marker's Dad (ep16) *Xero Reynolds - Takamatsu (ep20) Category:Anime Category:2006 Anime